daleosfandomcom-20200213-history
Backgrounds and Worlds - Player Origins
Backgrounds and Origins of Rifters In Daleos, we have many places characters can come from, from officially published settings, to the worlds of popular stories, to even fully developed homebrew worlds. This page goes over 1st, the customization of backgrounds, and 2nd, the worlds that these characters come from for better context. Background Customization Backgrounds are easily able to be customized in Daleos to accommodate for any kind of backstory you imagine. So long as they are structured like this: 1.) two skills 2.) a background feature 3.) a set of gear 4.) two from the languages/gaming sets/tools Keep in mind you can either start with starting equipment or class gold, as detailed in the Equipment section of the Player's Handbook When in character creation, if you take starting gear you are able to switch out equipment for half the value in coin for the item. Lands of the Rifters Most characters opt to bring a character through the phenomenon known as rifting. This creates opportunity for many different worlds a character could possible come from, and here's some of the worlds that players have brought characters from in case you are ever lost on what settings to bring them from. Official Settings * Faerun - the most popular setting for Dungeons and Dragons, where most official settings are based in. * Greyhawk - Gary Gygax’s original setting for D&D, the World of Greyhawk is an epic fantasy setting with roots in classic fantasy and earth’s history. Set on Oerth, chaos and evil are ascendant and heroes are needed to venture forth and fight against the darkness through crumbling temples to dark gods or castle lairs of scheming archmages. * Eberron - a high magic steampunk world full of high tech magic and living constructs. * Ravnica - a guild-based world pulled from a Magic the Gathering setting. * Krynn/Dragonlance - One of the original setting of D&D, Dragonlance is a high-fantasy setting embroiled in an ongoing war between the gods of good and evil and their allies among dragon and mortal alike. * Dark Sun - a post-apocalyptic D&D setting, life on the desert world of Athas is cutthroat, with magic limited and the world itself dying, and where a man might cut his brother’s throat for a drop of precious water. Homebrew Settings * The Lands of Hua Xia - a fully developed homebrew world created by user ScratchBeat, a world set in a fantasy-based scene of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms war in China. * Planeshift - Many worlds from the Magic the Gathering universe. * Exandria - a newly official setting by the popular voice actor Matthew Mercer, where many continents full of conflict and mystery lie. * Phrelle - a land where a guild of adventurer's are sent throughout the land to deal with problems and cataclysmic events all around. * Earth - surprisingly, yes, many players chose to come from real life Earth... with catches of course. Some come from Victorian times, some come from alternate realities, stuff like that. * Ebonheart - placeholder, they are a faction from another world. * Tierra and Hengla - 2 worlds at war for resources, recently destroyed from a collision of the two, causing residents of both planets to go hurtling through space and planes to different worlds. Misc Settings * Kingdom Hearts - a popular video game with a mix of Disney fairy tales and Final Fantasy stories to make a complex story of it's own. * Land of the Lustrous - an anime of a race of gem people learning the meaning of their existence while fending off a dangerous foe.